1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallically-lustered pyrrole derivatives, particularly 2-(2-thienyl)-5-(5-tricyanoethenyl-2-thienyl)pyrrole derivatives, which can be used for a coating material, organic metal plating material, organic semiconductor material or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that a high-molecular weight compound having a conjugated .pi.-electron system in the molecule thereof has a metallic luster. Because the metallic luster in such a compound is based on free electrons in the .pi.-electron system, the compound is expected to have semiconductor-like properties. Poly(acetylene), poly(sulfur nitride) and the like are examples of such a compound.